Everyday Struggles
by AliceAlive
Summary: Because it was only a matter of time before Gokudera's fantasies became a problem. Shameless 5927 smut, set during the TYL arc.


**A/N: Hey everyone, Alice here! I apologize in advance for this abomination unto fanfiction, but c'mon, it's my first ****_real_**** lemon, and I figured that because I know I'm going to hell for this anyway, I might as well go for broke. This is literally just shameless smut—don't actually take that literally, though, because I am ****_very ashamed. _****I'd kind of like to make a sequel to this, if only for some Gokudera dream fulfillment (I can't torture my baby ****_all _****the time), so if I get any positive reactions to this, I might just do that. Anyway, without further ado, please take my awful sexually frustrated attempt at 5927. orz**

* * *

The future Vongola Decimo happens to have a very unfortunate habit of sucking on the end of his pen while he's working. Others might find it unsanitary, but to his storm guardian, it's simply incredibly distracting. At the moment, Gokudera is trying to focus on a heavy volume, but he can't help sneaking quick glances at the way Tsuna's full lips wrap around the writing utensil.

Gokudera claps shut his incredibly boring introduction to box weapons, trying to snap out of his reverie, and reaches behind him to get another one off the shelf. He's sitting in what's probably the most uncomfortable chair in the library, one that Reborn claims is a real Bugatti lounge chair but is probably just a clever bootleg he swiped after spectacularly winning a forty-to-one battle with rival Mafiosi. The comfort of the chair doesn't matter to Gokudera, though, because its placement directly in front of a bookshelf gives him a spectacular vantage point from which to subtly watch Tsuna put anything and everything vaguely phallic into his mouth.

At the moment, Tsuna's ballpoint pen is lodged firmly between his lips, his brows furrowed as he concentrates deeply on the yellowed pages of his own thick tome. Gokudera props the new book on his knees and tries to read, but the letters stubbornly refuse to arrange themselves into words. He can't tear his mind away from that small, tight mouth and how he can only imagine how it would feel around his—

_Fuck._

His cock gives a twitch. He can't get hard at a time like this! The Tenth is less than 8 meters away and Gokudera would have to pass him to get out of the room! Frantically, he casts his mind around for something to turn him off, but he can only think of Tsuna. _God damn it!_

Across the room, Tsuna closes his own book. _Shit, is he getting up? He's getting up! And he's coming over here!_ Now, Gokudera curses his choice to sit in front of the bookshelf and tries desperately not to look at Tsuna as he comes ever closer.

It proves impossible. Tsuna's goal is a book directly above and behind Gokudera's chair. He reaches the book without a problem, but maybe it was heavier than he expected, because when he tries to step down he lurches and lands heavily on the heel of one foot. The other flails in the air for a good few seconds, but it never finds solid ground, because Tsuna has already tipped over and landed, with abrupt finality, in Gokudera's lap. Both books fall to the ground with dull thuds.

Gokudera's life absolutely cannot get any worse. There's no conceivable way that Tsuna can remain on his lap without feeling his shameful erection. All he can do is brace himself for the inevitable reaction.  
Tsuna starts to laugh. "Haha, sorry, Gokudera-kun! I'm so clumsy...no wonder Reborn calls me Dame-Tsu..." He trails off as he shifts a little. "Huh...? Is there something..."

Gokudera's flushed face and his mortified glance to the side are a dead giveaway. Tsuna hastily jumps off of Gokudera's lap, also blushing.

"S-sorry!" he exclaims, though there's no reason to apologize.

Gokudera fidgets with his hands in his lap, not meeting his boss's eyes. "I-I'll just-" He gestures awkwardly towards the door. There's an expression on the Tenth's face he can't name, but he disregards it; after all, he has more pressing matters to...take care of.

Before Gokudera can start to get up, he feels small, warm hands pressing down on his shoulders. He snaps his head up and Tsuna's right there, staring down at him with a shy intensity in those amber eyes.  
"Gokudera-kun, do...do you want me to..." Tsuna squeezes his eyes shut and his next words come in a rush, as if to get them over with. "Do you want me to help?"

Tsuna opens his eyes to register Gokudera's face showing blank shock for a moment. "W...what?"

When Tsuna remains silent, he realizes it was a serious offer and his eyes widen so much that Tsuna's afraid they'll pop out of their sockets.

"J-J-Juudaime," he stutters, "there's no way I could take advantage of you like that-"

"Gokudera-kun, I'm _offering_," Tsuna says straightforwardly, though his voice is quavering a little. "That doesn't count as taking advantage."

Gokudera is silent for a moment.

"A-ah. Well, in that case," he finally says as if he'd wanted to refuse, "I, uh...I don't mind." Part of him refuses to believe this is really happening-the Tenth, his Tenth, righteous protector of all things holy and beautiful, offering right then and there to—_holy shit._

The future mafia boss in question, abandoning all pretense, has dropped to his knees and is currently messing with Gokudera's belt. His heart is pounding in his throat, but he dedicates himself to the task at hand, manages to undo the buckle, and moves onto Gokudera's pants. Gokudera just wants to sink into the floor, or at the very least bang his head into it, but he manages to keep himself under control. He just sinks a little lower in his chair, grips the armrests, and lets Tsuna undo the button on his black jeans. As Tsuna unzips the fly, a few of his fingers brush against Gokudera's clothed erection, initiating a sharp intake of breath from the other boy. Tsuna blushes and shyly glances up at him again, as if to say _are you sure?_

Gokudera swallows thickly, hesitates, and nods. In truth, there's nothing he's ever been surer of or wanted more.

Tsuna turns his attention back to the task at hand. Reaching out a hand, he palms the front of Gokudera's pants, making him curse and jerk his hips upward.

Satisfied with his guardian's reaction, Tsuna leans in close and dips one hand underneath the waistband of Gokudera's boxers. It's then that he realizes that the pale hands laid on the sides of the chair are shaking.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna begins, but then he has a better idea, although it makes him more than a little nervous. "Gokudera-kun," he says again, but more softly. Gokudera looks up in surprise. "Juudai—"

His response is cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting his own. Tsuna pulls away before Gokudera has the chance to respond and kneels back down, face pink.

"Don't be so nervous," he says shyly, "it's only me."

"Y-yeah," Gokudera responds, touched by this sudden display of affection. So touched, in fact, that he briefly forgets that he's sitting on a chair in the middle of the library with his pants half off, a raging boner, and the Tenth kneeling at his feet. Then he looks down. _Shit._

His mind doesn't seem to be agreeing with his body at the moment, though, because Tsuna's in the middle of trying to pull down his boxers, and he obligingly lifts his hips to help.

When Gokudera's hardening cock meets the cool air, he hisses at the brief discomfort. Then he feels curious fingers trace his length, smooth pads trailing over his head, and he can't help but roll his hips forward, a jagged sound escaping his lips.

Tsuna carefully wraps his fingers around the base, and Gokudera groans. The brunette props his forearms on Gokudera's thighs and pumps the length of his cock with both hands. Gokudera lets out another embarrassingly needy noise and slides down even lower. The arms of the chair are sweaty from his palms.  
Tsuna shoots questioning glances at him with wide eyes every few seconds as he continues to stroke Gokudera. Pleasure sparks up Gokudera's spine. The sight of Tsuna on his knees, jerking him off, is simply too erotic for him to handle. He throws one arm over his eyes and _moans_, the girliest fucking sound he has ever made in his life. He's too far lost in the sensation to care: Tsuna's slender hands on his length are drawing shallow pants out of him as he tries to keep from thrusting up his hips.

"I-is this...okay, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asks nervously.

"Nnnn...yeah, it's-ah!-good," Gokudera manages to say in between gasps. In truth, it's better than good. He's been dreaming of this day for who knows how long, but he's not about to tell Tsuna that.  
Before he has the chance to do something truly embarrassing, Tsuna bends his head and blows a stream of cool air onto Gokudera's exposed and twitching cock.

Gokudera almost comes right there and then. A sound he was hitherto incapable of making somehow worms its way out of his throat into the air.

Suddenly, Tsuna halts his movements and looks up, slightly apologetic from under his long lashes. Gokudera sighs a little at the loss of contact, but directs his attention at Tsuna when he asks, "Um...Gokudera-kun?"

"Y-yeah?" Gokudera responds, somewhat apprehensively.

"Is it okay if I...uh..."

Gokudera, even in his disheveled state, is still capable of raising one eyebrow.

"I mean, can I just...take care of..." Tsuna squirms uncomfortably and presses his knees together.  
"..._oh_." Gokudera turns scarlet. There's a pronounced bulge in Tsuna's sweatpants, but more important to Gokudera is that _he's_ the one making his boss like that.  
Gokudera's pretty sure Tsuna is actually asking for permission to touch himself, which really shouldn't be hot, but somehow it is. Sweat pricks the side of Gokudera's neck and he isn't sure he can handle talking, so he just beckons upwards with one hand. Tsuna looks confused, but obeys, standing up and self-consciously folding his hands in front of his crotch.

Sitting up, Gokudera takes Tsuna's hands and pulls him onto his lap again. "Can...can I do it for you, Juudaime?"

"Huh...?" Tsuna almost squeaks. "A-are you sure? I mean...okay. P-please," he says, beginning to turn red.

When Gokudera slowly runs his hands up Tsuna's thighs, the brunette bites his lip to keep from making any noise. The storm guardian gently eases down Tsuna's pants and, in a bold move, lightly strokes him through his boxers. Tsuna draws in a startled gasp and wraps his arms around Gokudera's neck. When he buries his face in the juncture between his guardian's neck and shoulder, Gokudera is temporarily stunned by how completely adorable the Tenth is. Tsuna's thighs are warm over his own, and Gokudera can feel his hot breath on his chest. He's brought back to reality by Tsuna's muffled voice. "Please, Gokudera-kun...stop t-teasing..."

"Ah, sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera's own problem all but forgotten, he selflessly focuses on Tsuna. Pulling down the last remaining item of clothing, Gokudera bites his lip. After running his fingers along the underside of Tsuna's cock, Gokudera circles the head with his calloused thumb and smooths away a bead of precum at the very tip. This is too much for Tsuna to handle, and he melts into a trembling, overstimulated mess.

Gokudera isn't used to having power over Tsuna, and especially not like this. Nuzzling Tsuna's shoulder, Gokudera begins that familiar up-and-down motion, twisting his hand a little on each upstroke to try and draw a reaction out of the smaller boy. And a reaction is exactly what he gets. Abandoning any attempt at staying quiet, Tsuna moans and gasps, fingers clenching the fabric of Gokudera's shirt. Gokudera can feel Tsuna's ragged breaths wracking his warm body, which, pressed against his own, sends even more blood rushing to his cock. Ignoring it, Gokudera continues his rhythm and decides that the Tenth's moaning is possibly the sexiest thing he's ever heard. He speeds up his movements and listens as Tsuna's reactions quicken as well. "N-ngh! Gokudera-kun...! I'm g-gonna..."

Gokudera's eyes widen when a petite hand grasps his wrist, pulling it away.  
"S-stop." Tsuna lifts his head to look directly at Gokudera. There's a pleading look in his hazy eyes.  
Gokudera, predictably, panics. Did he do something wrong? Is the Tenth angry with him? Was he going to be exiled from the Family for inappropriate conduct towards one's boss?

"Can we...um," Tsuna mumbles. He can feel the heat pricking his ears and down his neck with embarrassment. "Can we...come together?" He hides his burning face in his storm guardian's neck again.  
Gokudera almost has a heart attack. He's almost completely in shock...well, okay, there's one part of his body that's not in shock, and if Tsuna notices, he doesn't say anything. _But if we c-come together, that'll be way too intimate, right? Is that what the Tenth wants?_

When Tsuna finally looks up at the silence, he sees a very flustered Gokudera staring anywhere but at him.

So naturally, Tsuna kisses him again.

This time, Gokudera reciprocates, and it goes from chaste to open-mouthed and breathless in a split second. Gokudera takes Tsuna's bottom lip between his teeth and runs his tongue across it, causing a shiver to run down the smaller boy's spine. He tangles his hands in Gokudera's hair, trying to taste every inch of his mouth at once.

Gokudera breaks away to peel off Tsuna's t-shirt and kiss all over his shoulders and neck. "No fair," Tsuna mutters, and slides Gokudera's own shirt over his head.

Tsuna has pretty much given up on anything but obtaining release. Capturing Gokudera's lips once again, he reaches down with one hand and starts to pump Gokudera's cock once more. The storm guardian moans into Tsuna's mouth, desperate and wanton. He reciprocates by taking hold of Tsuna's shaft and moving his hand at an agonizing pace.

Tsuna practically _writhes_. "F...h-hah!...faster, _please_," he begs, somehow keeping his grip. He knows it's a little impudent of him to be taking control of the situation when it was Gokudera's problem in the first place, but hey, what's a tiny bit of power abuse going to matter in the long run?

Gokudera obediently speeds up, and Tsuna lets out a satisfied groan. His own strokes are becoming rougher, less delicate, and Gokudera chokes a little on his words. "That feels...r-really good, Juu-ahh!" He muffles his voice in the junction between Tsuna's neck and shoulder, sucking lightly. Tsuna lets out a sharp breath—Gokudera's tongue is so _soft,_ and so _gentle—_

Empowered by Gokudera's honesty-and let's be real here, that wet tongue on Tsuna's neck feels _really damn good_, Tsuna begs brokenly, "Harder."

"B-but Juudaime, it'll leave a mark," Gokudera protests.

"I know," Tsuna gasps as Gokudera rolls a thumb over his slit.  
Gokudera increases the pressure, rolling his tongue over Tsuna, and when he pulls away he sees the red mark he's left on Tsuna's perfect skin.

This seems to have been the right thing to do, because Tsuna, eyelids fluttering shut, shivers and picks up the pace even more. Gokudera's breaths are coming in desperate pants. Within moments, he starts trembling violently. "J-Juudaime-!" he gasps, voice cracking. Cursing fluently in Italian, he spills himself all over Tsuna's fingers. Even as stars burst behind his eyes, he manages a few more sloppy strokes, and soon Tsuna's over the edge as well. With a strangled cry, he coats Gokudera's hand as well as some of his stomach with sticky heat.

The two slacken for a few moments before the finality of the event that's just taken place starts to sink in. They both freeze, painfully aware of the shameful evidence of their deed making itself known. Trying to summon up any remaining shred of dignity he might possess, Gokudera makes a surprisingly good start (for someone who just came all over his boss's hand) to his profuse apology.

"Juudaime, I'm-"

But Tsuna, who probably anticipated this from a mile away, interrupts with a forceful "Please don't apologize, Gokudera-kun."

And that's all it takes.

Gokudera collapses on Tsuna's shoulder, pressing kisses to his collarbone. "Thank you," he whispers uncertainly. "Also, holy shit."

"N-no problem," Tsuna stammers, pulse hammering in his chest.

Gokudera uses his white t-shirt to clean up most of the mess, then throws his jacket on. Shakily, Tsuna extracts himself from Gokudera's lap and

Suddenly, Tsuna looks a little agitated. "Um…Gokudera-kun? Are we...are we just gonna forget about this?"

"We can if that's what you'd like, Juudaime," Gokudera replies loyally. In retrospect, Tsuna's not sure how he could have expected a different answer.

"Well..." Tsuna's face turns pink and he stares at the floor like he's trying to burn a hole through it.

"Actually, that's not really what I'd like," he says quietly.

Gokudera looks like he's just won the lottery.

* * *

Epilogue:

"So how was research, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asks with a smirk.

Tsuna clears his throat. "Uh...it was good," he replies vaguely.

"Oh, I apologize, I meant aside from you and your right-hand man going at it like rabbits in-"  
Tsuna whips around so fast his head spins."Wh-what?" Even as he makes the denial, he can feel his stomach sinking. "What are you talking about?" he asks apprehensively.

Reborn gives a condescending sigh. "Tsuna, you do know there are security cameras everywhere in Vongola headquarters, right?"

Tsuna's jaw drops. "At least tell me they don't have sound," he mutters. He's grasping at straws by this point, but what does he have left?

Reborn smirks. "A little loud, weren't you?"

Tsuna covers his flaming face with his hands. "Oh my god."

Reborn tilts his head down so that his eyes are hidden in shadow. "...I'm burning that chair, by the way."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. My one-way ticket to hell. I'm so, so sorry. ****R&R and tell me what you think of it, at any rate. Alice out!**


End file.
